wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Nathanos Blightcaller
thumb|Nathanos Marris the Blightcaller Nathanos Marris the Blightcaller is the champion of the Banshee Queen of the Forsaken, living in his old home in the Eastern Plaguelands. General information *Level: 62 Elite *Location: Marris Stead in the Eastern Plaguelands *Type: Humanoid (Forsaken) Background Nathanos Marris was the first and last of the human ranger lords, trained by the High Elves in the ways of war and a disciple of Sylvanas Windrunner, now the Banshee Queen of the Forsaken. Nathanos's accomplishments were unprecedented. He was a tactical genius, responsible for Alliance victories spanning a decade of conflict. When the Scourge came he defended himself in his house, but alas, the Scourge's mighty Abomination, Ramstein the Gorger slew Nathanos. Nathanos became a mindless servant of the Lich King, but he was freed by the Banshee Queen along with many other undead. He took the name Blightcaller and was given the title Champion of the Forsaken. Now he resides at Marris Stead in the Eastern Plaguelands, recruiting soldiers to rid the Plaguelands of various nuisances and slaying all Scourge and Alliance filth that cross his path. The Blightcaller is also Supreme Commander of Horde Forces in the Eastern Plaguelands He has tainted two Blighthounds, always guarding him with their lives, and is able to summmon a whole skeletal army within a few minutes. Current activities Nathanos now stands his post in the Eastern Plaguelands. He aids the Horde, distributing assignments to fight against the Scourge. His presence is also known by the Alliance, and has been branded an abomination that must not be left alive. Recently, Highlord Bolvar Fordragon has enlisted Alliance adventurers to kill Blightcaller. Strategy Rule Number One: NO HEALING! People think it's any spell that hits him spawns skeletons, but it is not - it IS any heal that lands on a raid member. That includes direct heals, heal over times, bandages, pots, life stealing enchants, warlocks demon armor, ANY drain life spell, etc. Anytime someone's health goes up during this fight, skeletons spawn, and more heals equal more adds. So no healing! Rule Number Two: Ignore the dogs (for now) You don't need tanks to keep them busy or hunters to kite them. You'll get to them before they can do any serious damage. Rule Number Three: NUKE Nathanos! EVERYONE DPS Blightcaller as fast and hard as you can. He only has about 60,000 health, and drops quickly. Trust me, 15 downed him in under 30 seconds. After he's dead, deal with the dogs and whatever skeletons you have (because you're bound to have at least one fool who does some healing) Honestly, if you follow these rules, very few will die (only one died on our last attempt) and you should have no more then 4 skeletons running around. Hope this helps you out. Many thanks to Alkhara from Allakhazam and Centalas from Allakhazam. Quests Gives quests: * ** * * ** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* *** Objective of quests: * Blightcaller Blightcaller Blightcaller Blightcaller Blightcaller